


Wishes

by suidinchammamtom



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, IZ/ Bluestar Entertaiment, One Shot Collection
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suidinchammamtom/pseuds/suidinchammamtom
Summary: Ngày qua ngày, những điều ước mới cứ thế ngày một nhiều lên...Ashe lập nên chúng, và Claire là cô phù thủy luôn tốt bụng đáp ứng mọi điều ước của anh dù là ích kỉ nhất.
Relationships: Ashe Bradley & Claire Elford, Ashe Bradley/Claire Elford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mãi bên cậu.

Tớ nhớ như in những gì vừa được nghe, được chứng kiến.

Charlotte kể tớ tất cả về quá khứ, gia đình, ước mơ, bạn bè,... mọi thứ trong cuộc sống hạnh phúc nho nhỏ thường ngày của cậu.

Cậu muốn làm bác sĩ để chữa bệnh cho em gái. Cậu có đầy đủ bạn bè đồng trang lứa. Cậu có cả một tương lai rộng mở đang chờ phía trước. Thị trấn nơi cậu ở khang trang và yên bình. Gia đình nhỏ bao gồm ba mẹ và em gái của cậu, ai ai cũng đều ngóng chờ bóng dáng cậu về mỗi ngày. Cậu thương cô em gái nhỏ xinh của mình, thương đến nỗi lúc nào cũng chiều lòng cô bé, đến nôi khi cô bé đòi làm bánh donut trong lúc cậu đang không có hứng, cậu cũng vâng theo. Cậu đã từng có cả một thế giới đầy ao ước, cậu hạnh phúc khi được sống những phút giây đó. Cậu thánh thiện đến lạ!

Tớ luôn tưởng rằng người tốt sẽ luôn được hưởng ấm no như vậy, rằng người tốt sẽ không phải chịu bất cứ bi ai vô lý nào, hay phải gánh vác nỗi dằn vặt nào quá lâu. Nhưng sao với cậu lại khác? Sao Chúa trời lại bất công như vậy? Ban cho cậu những thứ quý báu như vậy, rồi lại tước đi tất cả chỉ sau một đêm. Cảnh tượng cậu gào khóc tuyệt vọng trước đám cháy lớn đang nuốt trọn lấy mái ấm của cậu, ánh mắt kinh hoàng khi thấy kẻ giẫm đạp những hạnh phúc của cậu lại chính là cậu bạn hay lui tới nhà chơi, cứ bám víu lấy tâm trí tớ mãi không buông. Cậu như thấy mình trong bóng dáng của cậu bạn sát nhân đó, một kẻ luôn vui cười giả tạo trước mặt người khác nhưng trong tâm đã chất chứa những cảm xúc tiêu cực và khốn khổ. Tớ ước lúc đó tớ có thể chạy đến ôm ngay lấy cậu, vỗ về cậu, làm dịu đi những tổn thương sâu sắc đó, nhưng tớ cũng sợ, rằng cậu sẽ gạt ngay những cử chỉ ân cần đó đi mà suy sụp.

Tớ sung sướng hơn mọi người nhiều, nên khó lòng nào hiểu được hết cảm giác tội lỗi đeo bám cậu suốt bao năm, cậu quở trách bản thân là nguyên do của sự việc. Cậu là kẻ đã gián tiếp dập tắt đi nụ cười của em gái, làm méo mó đi hình dạng của ba mẹ, phá nát căn nhà yêu dấu đã nuôi nấng cậu.

_"Là tại mình... sao?"_

Không, không phải tại Ashe. Ashe không làm gì sai cả. Không ai sai cả, và cũng chẳng ai đáng trách cả. Nhưng làm sao tớ có thể giúp cậu ngộ ra điều đó đây? Làm sao tớ có thể giải thích với cậu rằng viên Witch's Heart không thể thực hiện điều ước nhỏ nhoi của cậu đây? Rốt cuộc nếu đến cả tớ cũng bối rối thì ai mới cứu nổi Ashe đây?

Sau chuyện đó, cả đêm tớ không ngủ. Tớ nằm khóc, dù cố nén thế nào thì nước mắt vẫn tuôn ra không ngừng. Tớ nhớ lại bức ảnh chụp gia đình mà cậu cho tớ xem, trong ảnh, cậu cười thật hạnh phúc. Khi đó, tớ thoáng thấy ánh mắt cậu trìu mến và hoài niệm, nhưng vẫn thật đau khổ và né tránh. Cậu muốn có gia đình, cậu muốn được sống lại những tháng ngày xưa, chỉ đơn giản vậy thôi mà cậu gồng gánh nặng nề quá. Tớ cảm thấy bản thân cũng tội lỗi không kém, cũng áp lực không khác gì: tớ đã không hiểu, cũng không chịu hiểu cho tình cảnh của cậu. Ashe không phải kẻ phản diện, cậu không hề muốn vấy máu tay mình hay cơ thể của ai cả, nhưng chỉ mình tớ nghĩ như vậy. Đến chính Ashe còn không tin vào bản thân nữa...  
Trời ơi! Tớ muốn được tâm sự với cậu, tớ muốn ôm cậu, tớ muốn nói hết ra những lời an ủi đang réo rắt trong đầu, tớ muốn xoa nhẹ mái tóc của cậu và nói _"Không sao đâu..."_ Nhưng phải làm sao, nên làm gì bây giờ?

"Tôi xin lỗi... Ashe."

Sáng hôm sau, tớ lại bắt gặp nụ cười của cậu. Nhưng lần này tớ không dám đối diện với nó nữa, cũng không chắc nên đáp trả lại ra sao. Thấy vẻ mặt u sầu khác thường đó, cậu hỏi han, ân cần, dịu dàng, đảm đang. Ashe tuyệt thật. Sau từng ấy ác mộng, cậu vẫn đủ vững lòng để nở nụ cười tự nhiên như vậy, nụ cười mà khi nhìn vào chỉ thấy sự hồn nhiên trong trẻo. Tớ muốn dập tắt nụ cười đó, tớ muốn cậu khóc, tớ muốn Ashe được giải tỏa bản thân chứ không phải ép mình vào cái khuôn khổ như này nữa. Tớ không hiểu nổi bản thân mình nữa rồi, liệu tớ đang thương hại hay là đang sợ cậu?

Tớ biết mình không thể cứu vãn được cậu, cũng không thể ngăn chặn kết cục của bản thân, nhưng Ashe này, tớ vẫn muốn được nói câu này với riêng cậu:

"Không sao đâu..."

Phải, không sao đâu Ashe. Cậu không hề cô đơn, không hề tội lỗi. Tớ không đủ tư cách, đủ khả năng để ôm cậu hay xoa tóc cậu; tớ cũng không thể biến điều ước của cậu thành hiện thực dù cho tớ có phù thủy đi chăng nữa; tớ không thể thức tỉnh cậu, vực cậu dậy từ bóng tối ám ảnh; tớ không thể chạm nhẹ vào đôi gò má ướt đẫm nước mắt mà vuốt ve khi cậu hối cải thiết tha. Tớ chẳng thể làm gì để giúp cậu hạnh phúc, hướng cậu đến con đường chính nghĩa, hay xóa bỏ đi những lỗ hổng trong tâm hồn cậu. Nhưng tớ chắc chắn một điều: Tớ, Claire Elford, sẽ mãi mãi ở bên cậu, mãi mãi dõi theo cậu, và mãi mãi tha thứ cho cậu, Ashe Bradley...

**Author's Note:**

> Video game và nhân vật thuộc về IZ/ Bluestar Entertainment.  
> Tác phẩm hoàn toàn là fan-made, không ảnh hưởng đến cốt truyện và nội dung gốc của game.


End file.
